


Experiments

by visbs88



Series: Lights Out [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff during Aftercare, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Whipping, dom!Sesshomaru, physical violence, sub!Naraku
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: “Curiosità morbosa. Perdizione. La pura e semplice gioia di sperimentare qualcosa di sbagliato, di nuovo. Un'innocente puttana e un cliente misterioso: che mescolanza turpe. Esplosiva.”





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla prima settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Crossdressing del team Pmviira. Può essere considerata un episodio bonus della mia long [Lights Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304702/chapters/14447884), del tutto slegato dalla trama e leggibile a sé come BDSM sfrenato e becerissimo.  
> E niente, non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta l’idea perché non lo so nemmeno io. Questi due, però, mi fanno _cose_ come pochi. Spero di aver reso bene l’atmosfera e i vari kink che ho voluto inserire, ma sono aperta a qualsiasi critica. Buona lettura!

Il cuore in gola, si assicurò per l'ultima volta che ogni dettaglio fosse al proprio posto. Il collarino di cuoio nero e i bracciali abbinati ai suoi polsi, il corpetto di pelle teso sui suoi pettorali che gli lasciava anche l’ombelico scoperto, il perizoma con il fronte di pizzo ricamato, i reggicalze sottili collegati al bustino, le giarrettiere attorno alle cosce muscolose; tutto _appena_ troppo stretto, come gli era stato ordinato. Si riavviò i capelli, fece un respiro profondo. Poi attraversò il piccolo ingresso buio della casa, solo per entrare nella penombra ancora più densa del soggiorno.

Il rumore ritmico dei tacchi sul pavimento di liscio marmo bianco mandò brividi lungo la sua stessa schiena. Le labbra gli si aprirono in un perfido sorriso, protetto dall’oscurità, ma si costrinse a sopprimerlo mentre iniziava a distinguere la figura che lo attendeva, seduta sul divano.

Continuò a passi lenti e sicuri fino a che non fu di fronte al suo… _cliente_. 

Trattenne per un momento il fiato, per cercare di domare quel calore terrificante che gli si stava addensando nello stomaco; quasi tremando, racimolò la forza di volontà per salire senza fretta sul divano, a cavalcioni dell'uomo.

Le ginocchia accanto alle sue cosce, si chinò in avanti, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, inalando il suo profumo, resistendo alla tentazione di strusciarsi su di lui come un gattino, di baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato, o di ridere, tutto allo stesso tempo. Quando le loro fronti si sfiorarono, e il suo respiro si mescolò a quello dello _sconosciuto_ , calmo e controllato, Naraku parlò in un sussurro. 

– Ciao, piccolo – gli uscì in una voce già roca d'eccitazione, per quanto seducente, e non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di accarezzargli il collo con un dito, per placare anche solo per un istante la propria sete – Cosa posso fare per te?

La lieve luce che arrivava dalle vetrate – l’illuminazione tinta d’azzurro di una piscina, appena sufficiente per poter distinguere qualcosa – dava a quegli occhi fissi nei suoi una sfumatura color oro scuro, densa e impenetrabile. Neppure un guizzo di compiacimento, né di malizia, né una piega delle labbra sottili: lo fissava con concentrazione assoluta, predatoria, schiacciante, che divenne appena più assorta quando il suo sguardo si abbassò. La prima cosa che le sue dita andarono a sfiorare fu la pelle nuda delle sue gambe, tra le mutandine e le giarrettiere; un tocco pari a quello di un fantasma, ma, malgrado tutti i propri sforzi per trattenersi, Naraku finì con l’avere un tremito evidente, plateale, i muscoli che si tendevano e la gola che si chiudeva. _Dio, Dio, Dio_. Si aggrappò allo schienale del divano e strinse i pugni mentre quelle mani salivano, accarezzandogli i fianchi con più decisione; l’unghia dell’indice della destra percorse l’incavo tra i pettorali, arrivò alla gola, scivolò sul collare e poi gli sfiorò il pomo d’Adamo. Naraku gettò la testa all’indietro, inarcandosi, lasciando che il dito gli giungesse al mento e infine alle labbra: senza riflettere, cercò di aprirle e succhiarlo, già pregustando il sapore della sua pelle, ma un attimo dopo il tocco era sparito.

– Alzati.

Rabbrividì di nuovo, sentendo la gelida autorevolezza di quella voce profonda e sensuale penetrargli fin nelle ossa. Gli costò un grandioso sforzo di volontà, ma lasciò la presa sul divano e si ritrasse, abbozzando un sorriso lezioso; scivolò via dal calore profumato di miele del suo corpo e si rialzò, scostandosi via i capelli dalle spalle, raddrizzando la schiena, in posa su quei tacchi che forse lo rendevano davvero troppo alto. Ma il giovane uomo sul divano pareva tutto meno che intimorito.

– Girati.

Passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, Naraku obbedì. Mentre si sistemava con i piedi alla giusta distanza per mettersi bene in mostra, l’altro accese la lampada sul tavolino accanto al divano: la stanza si riempì della sua luce calda, non certo sufficiente a illuminarla del tutto, ma di sicuro abbastanza vicina da delineare la figura di Naraku in tutti i preziosi chiaroscuri creati dalle calze, dai muscoli delle braccia, dalle onde morbide e lucide di balsamo dei suoi capelli. Tuttavia, che si trattasse di sesto senso o di maliziosa esperienza, lui sapeva, percepiva con chiarezza assoluta dove, tra tutti i luoghi, gli occhi dorati del giovane erano puntati; e sorrise, spingendo per riflesso il bacino un po’ all’indietro, resistendo all’impulso di far ondeggiare un po’ i fianchi solo perché i tacchi cominciavano già a fargli dolere i piedi e non osava mettere alla prova la propria resistenza in tal senso. Insperatamente, l’ordine che seguì gli venne in aiuto.

– In ginocchio, e poi chinati in avanti.

Il cuore gli premette contro lo sterno. Aveva il respiro un po’ affannoso, le membra appena formicolanti per la tensione, o forse perché il sangue stava fluendo a concentrarsi nel suo bassoventre; appoggiò un ginocchio per terra, poi l’altro; allargò le cosce e si allungò in avanti, sostenendosi sugli avambracci. Il perizoma iniziava a incidergli la pelle, il pizzo a bagnarsi. Lo sentiva ancora benissimo, il suo sguardo, il suo meraviglioso, famelico, duro sguardo, e non poté trattenere l’ansito di eccitazione che gli sorse alle labbra quando i secondi si dilatarono, eterni, senza che lui percepisse alcun movimento dietro di sé, alcun rumore. Solo la tensione crescente, l’avidità dei suoi occhi calmi come prima di una tempesta, lo strisciare ruvido del respiro nella propria gola in fiamme.

Poi lui si alzò. Parve rimanere immobile per qualche secondo a osservarlo dall’alto, ma alla fine scivolò più vicino, inginocchiandosi a propria volta in un silenzio ancora quasi perfetto. Incerto su cosa aspettarsi subito dopo, Naraku represse a stento un miagolio di delizia quando le sue mani gli si posarono sui fianchi con sorprendente delicatezza e iniziarono ad accarezzarlo, a fior di polpastrelli, disegnando piccoli cerchi sulle sue natiche nude, sulla loro curva, sulle fossette appena sopra il perizoma e poi fin giù, stuzzicandolo sull’orlo delle giarrettiere. Un dito si infilò sotto a un laccio dei reggicalze e lo tese, rilasciandolo poi contro la sua pelle in un minuscolo schiocco neanche lontanamente doloroso; ma Naraku mugolò, deliziato, gli spettri di quei tocchi che continuavano a solleticarlo anche quando ormai si erano spostati altrove, l’erezione sempre più pesante tra le cosce.

Una mano tornò a stringergli il fianco. Più possessiva, più decisa.

– Sarai la _mia_ puttana, stasera – comandò la sua voce, così bassa e carica di controllo da non aver bisogno di essere perentoria per far intendere che nessun tipo di obiezione sarebbe mai stato concepibile – Mia, in tutto e per tutto.

– Oh, sì… – voleva implorarlo, _Dio,_ _Sesshomaru,_ _continua a chiamarmi così_ , ma strinse solo le mani a pugno, per non contorcersi di desiderio – Farò tutto quello che desideri…

Il perizoma lo graffiava in mezzo alle natiche e sulla punta troppo sensibile dell'erezione; gli pareva di essere già allo stremo, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che qualsiasi forma di sollievo era lontana da lui chilometri e chilometri, lastricati di tormento, di spasmi, di elettrizzante agonia.

– Tutto? – ripeté l'uomo, gelido, serrando la presa sul suo bacino per un attimo che seppe di dolore e poi lasciandolo andare. Naraku sospirò, impaziente, dondolandosi appena all'indietro alla ricerca di quel calore perduto e riuscendo a trasformarlo in un movimento meno disperato e più sensuale solo all'ultimo, alzando un po' le spalle per inarcarsi, i capelli che gli solleticavano le spalle nude e gli ricadevano sul viso.

– Tutto – confermò, una parola che faceva fare le fusa alla sua pelle, ai suoi nervi, al suo cazzo sempre più duro.

Gli parve di sentire un vago, basso mugolio d'approvazione, che lo spinse ad allargare le gambe, disperato di mettersi in mostra, di tentarlo, di lasciarsi usare; fargli perdere la testa sarebbe stato così dolce, una soddisfazione profonda, bruciante, crudele. La mano che tornò a stringersi sulla sua natica destra parve un preludio di quella vittoria, ma durò a malapena un secondo, un attimo di godimento tutto per chi, ancora, possedeva ogni grammo di controllo su quella situazione.

– Sarà meglio spostarsi in camera da letto. Seguimi.

Di norma, Naraku si sarebbe sentito frustrato da una simile decisione – una pausa, un'interruzione fastidiosa di quella magia profumata di sesso così preziosa e unica; ma sorrise, percorso da brividi tutti nuovi e un poco glaciali, le braccia e i gomiti che formicolavano da quanto il cuore gli stava impazzendo nel petto.

Curiosità morbosa. Perdizione. La pura e semplice gioia di sperimentare qualcosa di sbagliato, di nuovo. Un'innocente puttana e un cliente misterioso: che mescolanza turpe. Esplosiva.

Cercò di alzarsi nella maniera più elegante possibile, stendendo le gambe e la colonna vertebrale con la voluttà di un gatto, un feline ornato di pizzo e raso. Arrivò in equilibrio sui tacchi sentendosi soddisfatto del percorso, ravviandosi le ciocche più ribelli della sua criniera. Tentò di scoccare un sorriso languido al giovane, che già si era spostato verso la porta che doveva condurre alle camere; ma riuscì a cogliere solo per un attimo lo sguardo dei suoi occhi d'oro su di sé, penetrante come quello di un falco, prima che voltasse la testa di scatto, lasciandolo ad ammirare solo i suoi lunghi capelli argentei, tinti di sfumature color grano e ombra dalla luce della lampada.

Seguì la sua figura sottile, non certo bassa o fragile, ma asciutta e snella, più della sua; sotto la camicia bianca si indovinavano i muscoli delle braccia e delle spalle. In verità, di porte ce n'erano due, da quel lato della stanza: lui si diresse verso quella più a destra, la aprì, e poi si fermò ad aspettarlo. Era quasi in penombra, un viso di pietra e di ghiaccio, indecifrabile, inarrivabile. L'erezione di Naraku non si era attenuata neppure un po', né lo fece adesso, con il suo animo pervaso da un timore divertito, calcolato.

Giunse ad affiancarlo e vide le scale che scendevano oltre la soglia, verso una cantina, avrebbe presunto chiunque. Una deduzione tanto logica da dargli un guizzo di ispirazione. _Giochiamo._

– Piccolo... – osò mormorare, affettando un sorrisetto nervoso sulle labbra, esitando quasi a volersi ritrarre – La camera non è di sopra?

Il soffio di gelo che gli arrivò sul petto e sul viso non aveva nulla a che fare con le scale che si immergevano sottoterra, o con i presunti inferi che si celavano al loro termine; no, fu un lampo d'avvertimento di due pupille troppo distanti per essere sondate – la linea un poco indurita della mascella; il corpo irrigidito, in tensione per un solo istante, come preda di un impulso violento, prima di rilassarsi di nuovo, o almeno fingere di farlo.

– C'è una camera speciale per gli ospiti – fu la sua spiegazione, sibilata senza battere ciglio – Vai. Niente domande.

Anche senza quell'ultima intimazione, sarebbe stato impossibile concepire altre obiezioni, o almeno avere il coraggio di pronunciarle. Naraku sapeva che avrebbe dovuto cominciare a tremare – ciascun ticchettio dei suoi passi incerti su quei gradini bui e umidi scandiva una lettera di un'unica parola, _pericolo_ , più e più volte; ma la verità era che aveva caldo, un caldo soffocante tra le gambe e sulla nuca, lì dove sentiva puntati gli occhi del predatore che voleva divorarlo.

Arrivato in fondo, accennò a fermarsi, ma un secco _Avanti_ lo sospinse oltre una pesante porta blindata dentro un locale già illuminato. Si guardò attorno trattenendo a stento un sorriso – chissà perché tutti quegli strani tavoli, marchingegni fatti di corde e catene e giocattoli gli sembravano familiari, così come la cupa sfumatura di grigio delle pareti e del pavimento –, e poi sobbalzò allo schianto della porta che si chiudeva. Si stava già girando quando il sonoro schiocco di una serratura gli fece attorcigliare le viscere.

Era estasiante, quanto simile fosse l'euforia al terrore, a ben guardare.

L'uomo gli dava ancora una volta le spalle. Si rivolse a lui con movimenti lenti, privi di fretta, e i suoi occhi percorsero il corpo di Naraku da capo a piedi. Non c'era una singola emozione sul suo viso, neanche il più piccolo guizzo di un muscolo, ma il rigonfiamento dietro la patta dei suoi pantaloni era impossibile da equivocare. E la bramosia del suo sguardo mentre scorreva sulle sue gambe, sul corpetto che gli stringeva il petto affannato, sul profilo in tensione del suo uccello nel perizoma, bruciava come una fiamma avviluppata attorno a lui alla stregua di un delizioso, famelico tentacolo.

Si strinse tra le braccia, un moto che nulla aveva a che fare con la temperatura fresca della stanza.

– Avevi detto che c'era un letto – tentò, il respiro un po' affannoso, i piedi che protestavano nelle scarpe troppo strette e le gambe che si facevano via via più molli, tra eccitazione e stordimento.

Gli occhi di lui si strinsero, un lampo così apertamente minaccioso da farlo indietreggiare d'istinto di un passo.

– È di qua – rispose, tagliente, con una voce monocorde che non si faceva più scrupolo di nascondere disprezzo, superbia, crudeltà. Quando gli si mosse incontro, Naraku provò un vero impulso di scappare, ma le sue gambe rimasero pesanti come marmo, inchiodate sul posto dall'espressione quasi d'odio su quel viso così bello da togliere il fiato – Muovi il culo.

Gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò in avanti, una morsa d'acciaio che gli affondò nella carne senza alcuna delicatezza e che quasi gli fece perdere l'equilibrio; il respiro spezzato, il cuore che gli rimbalzava in gola e il cervello che turbinava di pensieri elettrici, come fuochi d'artificio che scoppiavano troppo vicini l'uno all'altro, Naraku finì con il fare almeno tre o quattro passi barcollanti prima di considerare l'idea di opporre resistenza; ma a quel punto poteva già scorgere, oltre una parete divisoria, il letto matrimoniale dalle lenzuola rosso porpora che gli era stato promesso – all'incirca. Finse di arrendersi, allora, e quando la mano dell'altro lo lasciò andare con uno spintone non osò voltarsi a guardarlo. Fissò le corde che pendevano dai pomelli della testiera e ai piedi del letto, e non poté reprimere la fitta d'eccitazione che gli incendiò di nuovo l'inguine. Amava le mezze verità, erano tanto più sottili e deliziose delle bugie; si avvicinò, con l'intenzione di arrampicarsi sul letto a gattoni e provare così a tornare a compiacere quel cliente che aveva tanto irritato... per evitare che quella cantina si trasformasse in un tunnel dell'orrore, naturalmente. Strinse le labbra. _Trattieniti_.

Distratto com'era a seguire il treno delle proprie idee, non tenne abbastanza in conto quelle dell'altra persona nella stanza.

La stretta di ferro si ripresentò, stavolta sui suoi capelli, tirandoli all'indietro e strappandogli un ansito di dolore; il calcio ben assestato al tacco della sua scarpa sinistra arrivò troppo in fretta e Naraku crollò, picchiando il fianco a terra con violenza. Vedeva sfuocato, sentiva l'adrenalina riversarsi da ogni centimetro della sua pelle come sudore, come fuoco, pervadendolo e bloccandogli il respiro. D'istinto fece scattare in alto il braccio destro, in un misto tra un pugno e una semplice manata, dalla posizione di svantaggio in cui si trovava; ma mancò il bersaglio, che anzi gli afferrò il polso come in una tenaglia e gli diede uno strattone, trascinandolo lontano dal letto.

Era forte, abbastanza da smuovere tutto il suo peso senza nemmeno un verso di fatica, malgrado il suo dovesse essere inferiore. Era forte tanto da spingerlo a usare quanta più energia avesse nel tentativo di divincolarsi.

– Lasciami! – gridò, provando a graffiargli il braccio e a riguadagnare l'equilibrio sulle gambe – No!

Ma i tacchi, com'era inevitabile, lo tradivano, spietati quanto il suo assalitore; rischiava di spezzarsi una caviglia, e allora si mise in ginocchio, stabile abbastanza da potersi almeno tirare indietro, se non fuggire. Per un attimo, la presa sul suo polso scomparve, e si illuse di aver vinto; la verità, tuttavia, era che l'altro voleva solo utilizzare quella mano per abbattergli un manrovescio sulla guancia, così potente da farlo cadere di nuovo.

_Cazzo_.

Vedeva le stelle, miste al grigio immacolato del pavimento. La guancia e lo zigomo bruciavano come se fosse stato un pezzo di piombo, a colpirli; per qualche secondo fu davvero troppo stordito, e troppo stupefatto dall’entità immensa della forza di quella figura che lui sarebbe dovuto riuscire a sopraffare, considerate le differenze d’altezza e di massa, per impedire che l’altro lo trascinasse fino a uno degli arnesi della stanza, una sorta di piattaforma di legno con al centro un palo irto di borchie e di anelli. Strisciare oltre il bordo della tavola parve ustionargli la pelle del bassoventre; a quel punto, era ormai rinsavito abbastanza da poter di nuovo lottare.

Ma l’erezione tra le sue gambe era forse la cosa che doleva di più, in tutto quel violento marasma. Era il languore addensato nel suo inguine che lo faceva sentire così debole, come ubriaco, molto più del sordo pulsare sulla sua guancia e sul suo fianco e in troppe altre parti del suo corpo per poterle contare. Era così eccitato da sentirsi fradicio, da vedere una macchia lucida in cima al pizzo, da sentirsi dilaniato dall’elastico; ed era immensamente più facile fingersi ancora quasi inerte, mentre mani esperte gli bloccavano prima un polso e poi l’altro con dei lacci legati agli anelli, sopra la testa, perlomeno finché restava in ginocchio. E ci sarebbe restato, capì, mentre sentiva altre funi avvolgersi alle sue caviglie: con la coda dell’occhio vide che venivano assicurate alla piattaforma, benché non fossero corte abbastanza da impedirgli di muovere del tutto le gambe. Ma ancora rimase fermo, ansante, premendo il visto contro la frescura delle borchie del palo per darsi un po’ di sollievo dal dolore e dalla sete; gli pungevano il collo e il petto, ruvide e appuntite anche se piuttosto larghe, non affilate, e in un impeto di follia spinse il bacino in avanti. Lo stimolo sulla punta della sua erezione fu sufficiente a strappargli un gemito liquido, disperato, e subito si ritrasse – non poteva venire, no, _non ancora_ …

La stretta ormai famigliare di quella mano d’acciaio tornò a presentarsi sulla sua nuca, tirandogli indietro la testa finché non lanciò un guaito di dolore per l’angolo innaturale a cui era costretto il suo collo.

– Ti prego – gli sfuggì prima che potesse controllarsi, mezzo accecato dalle luci sul soffitto, riuscendo a malapena a distinguere il viso che sovrastava il suo; la gola gli si chiuse e si rese conto in quell’istante di avere le lacrime agli occhi. Le lasciò cadere, si concesse perfino un singhiozzo – Non farmi del male…

_Scopami, scopami, toccami, per favore…_

– Sono io a fare le regole.

Si allontanò da lui mentre ancora quelle parole spietate gli scivolavano lungo la schiena come perle di ghiaccio. Naraku si accasciò, sconfitto, esausto e tremante, muovendo debolmente le gambe per testare senza convinzione i propri limiti. Non che sarebbe servito a molto, se non a fargli sembrare ancora più pesanti i tacchi che ancora indossava, e a farlo apparire più patetico.

Gridò di dolore quando la frusta raggiunse per la prima volta la pelle scoperta delle sue natiche, ma il rischio che si tramutasse in una risata di gioia fu enorme. Sentiva bruciare la scia di fuoco come il taglio di una lama, e ce ne fu una seconda, e poi una terza, e dopo perse il conto; a volte il colpo veniva attutito dai reggicalze o dagli slip, ma quando feriva in pieno la pelle Naraku si lasciava urlare, un sollievo effimero che lo riempiva solo di altre fiamme – quanto piacevano, quei suoni disperati, al suo aguzzino? Riusciva a sentire il sottotono di piacere, di euforia, al di sotto delle note più agonizzanti? 

Nel momento in cui gli pareva di essere ormai diventato insensibile, una nuova frustata gli rivelava che no, il dolore poteva toccare vette più alte. Era come un’ustione che gli penetrava fino alle ossa; il tocco della mano sul retro del perizoma e il suo strattone furono freddi, a confronto, specie perché le mutandine non seppero reggere affatto prima di squarciarsi. Il pizzo gli rimase attaccato alla cappella, appiccicoso di umori, ma poco importava: un dito umido di saliva aveva già trovato il suo buco e ci stava affondando senza delicatezza. Naraku ansimò e si premette contro il palo a cui era legato, percorso dai brividi, e poi tornò indietro, cercando di prendere più a fondo quel misero dono, che in verità stava incontrando ben poca resistenza da parte dei suoi muscoli. 

– Sei davvero una puttana.

Dovette mordersi le labbra per non gemere in modo spudorato, per non rispondere, per non gridare che _sì_ , era la sua puttana e non chiedeva altro al mondo se il non suo disprezzo, il suo disgusto, la sua rabbia e il suo… _oh, sì, proprio quello_.

Intuì subito che, in quella brevissima pausa da quando aveva ritirato il dito, il suo aguzzino doveva essersi messo del lubrificante sull’erezione; tuttavia, l’assenza di preparazione tra le sue natiche si fece sentire in modo lancinante, atroce, strappandogli un altro grido. Non era un infimo polpastrello, adesso, _affatto_ , era rigido come marmo e affondava in lui senza pietà, dilaniandolo al punto da fargli vedere bianco e soprattutto temere che fosse troppo, perché il suo corpo stremato rimanesse eccitato. Ma la mano che gli strappò via i resti del perizoma toccò, inavvertitamente o meno, anche la sua carne rovente, ricordandogli come il dolore non facesse altro che acuire quanto delizioso, tormentoso, inebriante potesse essere il piacere.

Provò a balbettare qualche _No, fermo, basta_ , ma gli uscirono spezzati, frantumati, quasi incomprensibili; e, a poco a poco, sempre meno convinti. Dopo le prime, difficoltose spinte, l’altro era riuscito a prendere il ritmo e ora non accennava a rallentare, lasciandosi sfuggire solo dei leggeri sibili d’affanno ed eccitazione, piantandogli le unghie nei fianchi per tenerlo fermo, ferendolo tanto che ormai ogni cosa si scioglieva in fuoco ed estasi. Tutto andava concentrandosi in quel punto che colpiva senza pietà e ormai Naraku si contorceva, tentando di trattenersi, ma sentendo l’orgasmo crescere fino a lasciarlo senza fiato – il rumore sordo delle scarpe che scalciavano sul legno, della pelle che sbatteva sulla sua; le mani formicolanti, le braccia intorpidite, gli schiaffi che a tratti gli arrivavano sulle natiche già martoriate, nulla valeva a farlo godere di meno. Smise di fingere e si abbandonò al piacere, gemendo con le labbra premute contro le borchie, maledicendo la propria debolezza, l’assoluta lussuria a cui non riusciva a sottrarsi e che ogni volta faceva finire tutto un po’ prima di quanto non avrebbe voluto…

Nell’istante in cui lo pensava, l’orgasmo gli esplose nel ventre e lo fece tremare così forte da scuotere la struttura intera; non fu cosciente né dei suoni che emise, né dei movimenti a cui si abbandonò, eccetto le palpebre serrate fino allo spasmo, travolto da una valanga così potente da fargli credere che si sarebbe spezzato, anima e corpo. Ma invece si accasciò, ricoperto da un velo di euforia così denso e opaco da oscurare qualsiasi dolore, perfino mentre sentiva l’altro ritrarsi da lui con un rumore ruvido. Iniziò a prendere boccate d’ossigeno profonde, riempiendosi i polmoni fino a scoppiare per placare anche le ultime fiamme dell’incendio; si sentiva come se fosse stato travolto da un tir, le cui ruote erano rivestite di balsamo e oli, però – afrodisiaci, languidi, caldi. Dio, che razza di idea, stava delirando.

Non si accorse nemmeno che le sue gambe erano libere fino a che due mani non l’afferrarono per le spalle e lo costrinsero a girarsi, attorcigliando tra loro i lacci ai suoi polsi. L’immagine dell’erezione che veniva stimolata con una rapidità simile alla frenesia di fronte al suo viso gli parve quasi sfuocata; chiuse gli occhi, imponendosi almeno di non sorridere, anche se ormai sulla recita stava calando il sipario – tra tutte le cose irreali che avevano messo sul palco, poteva star certo che uno stupratore non gli avrebbe fatto la cortesia di slegarlo così presto. E così Sesshomaru venne sulle sue labbra, sulle sue ciglia, sul suo collo, sostenendosi con una mano al palo, lanciando pochi gemiti secchi e aspri come l’odore del suo sperma, salato e inebriante. Naraku si ritrovò ad aprire la bocca e far scivolare la lingua fuori, d’istinto, assaporando quel liquido finché era ancora caldo e poteva ancora udire il respiro affannato del suo amante, come la più dolce delle sinfonie.

Dopo forse un minuto di calma surreale, dopo tante grida e frastuono, un fazzoletto comparve a ripulirgli gli occhi, in modo che potesse aprirli.

– Amore – lo chiamò Sesshomaru, piano, attraverso quella coltre d’oblio – Stai bene?

Era rarissimo, _rarissimo_ , che il suo Dom si concedesse un vezzeggiativo, sia nella vita quotidiana che nei momenti più intimi; Naraku provò un meraviglioso fiotto d’affetto e di contentezza a quel segno di una preoccupazione morigerata, sì, ma in fondo così intensa.

Socchiuse le palpebre, incrociando gli occhi caldi come soli splendenti dell’uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. E alla fine sorrise.

– Mai stato meglio, mio signore.

 

 

Dopo una lunga doccia tiepida – durante la quale Sesshomaru si era fatto incarico di sciacquare e massaggiare ciascuno e ognuno dei suoi muscoli, sciogliendo la tensione con le dita e con i baci, sostenendolo tra le braccia per assicurarsi che le sue gambe stanche non cedessero – e lo scrupoloso utilizzo di pomate sui lividi, specie quello sul viso, oltre che sui segni delle frustate, Naraku si sedette su uno sgabello davanti allo specchio e lasciò che il suo Dom gli pettinasse i capelli. Lui ci metteva un attimo, a districare quei pochi nodi che osavano intaccare le sue ciocche d’argento, lisce come seta; lo stesso non poteva dirsi del cespuglio di lunghissimi viticci neri di Naraku, già ostico di suo, figurarsi dopo essere stato maltrattato e imbrattato di sudore come dopo una delle loro sessioni. Ma ormai anche Sesshomaru aveva imparato a domare quella foresta, non dopo una buona dose di pratica, e così lui poté rilassarsi, appoggiandosi a lui quando poteva, senza turbarsi troppo alle piccole fitte di dolore di quando la spazzola proprio non voleva saperne di passare in mezzo ai nodi. Si sentiva letteralmente in pace, coccolato e viziato in quel modo, nel molle silenzio del bagno ancora saturo di umidità; Sesshomaru non parlava, come al solito, ma le brevi carezze che di tanto in tanto concedeva al suo viso, alle sue spalle, all’incavo della sua mascella, per quanto fugaci, dicevano tutto, in una lingua che Naraku conosceva in ogni sua più piccola regola, virgola e punto.

Una volta finito, venne la parte ben più noiosa e meno intima di asciugare i capelli ancora fradici – quando lo invidiava per i suoi, già a posto grazie solo al tempo speso per pettinarlo.

– Li faccio asciugare all’aria – propose, già prevedendo la risposta.

– No, ti ammali – arrivò infatti la replica di Sesshomaru, netta e irremovibile, per quanto gentile – Datti almeno una passata. Se vuoi, vado di sopra a prepararti qualcosa. Preferenze?

Era un buon compromesso, bisogna ammetterlo.

– Cioccolata calda – accettò dunque Naraku, dicendosi che tanto valeva sfruttare la disposizione d’animo magnanima del suo compagno fino in fondo. Ci fu un breve suono a labbra strette che seppe molto di _Quanto sei avido_ , ma a parte quello Sesshomaru si limitò ad annuire e a lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte.

– A dopo – lo salutò. Gli scoccò un’occhiata d’ammonimento, che gli disse che se si fosse asciugato i capelli troppo malamente e in fretta se ne sarebbe accorto, e poi se ne andò. Sorridendo, Naraku si accinse a obbedire alle sue direttive, esplicite o implicite che fossero state.

Aveva le braccia un po’ affaticate e un gran sonno, comunque; non si poteva biasimarlo se quel compito tedioso gli pareva meno allettante di farsi prendere a frustate di nuovo. Oddio, quello era sempre allettante, non era un gran paragone. Fece del proprio meglio, portandosi al limite della sopportazione, fino a quando non rimase solo una sensazione umida negli strati più inferiori della sua chioma e sulla punta di qualche riccio; giudicandolo abbastanza, mise via il fon, si infilò un paio di comodi boxer e un accappatoio e andò di sopra, zoppicando appena per il dolore tra le natiche e i piedi che ancora protestavano per essere stati intrappolati sui tacchi.

Sesshomaru lo aspettava seduto all’angolo del divano, lo stesso che aveva visto l’inizio di quella seratina a dir poco bollente. La testa appoggiata a una mano, sostenendosi sul bracciolo del sofà, la luce dorata della lampada, le gambe accavallate con eleganza e gli occhi socchiusi, pareva lui il modello e l’attore di serie televisive di cui era in verità l’agente. Naraku prese con gratitudine la tazza di cioccolata calda appoggiata sul tavolino – scura, densa e abbondante, per quanto non fino all’orlo, perché Sesshomaru non era uno sprovveduto: sapeva benissimo che Naraku gli si sarebbe sistemato contro il fianco, prendendo giusto un delizioso sorso prima di posargli la testa sulla spalla. Con un gesto all’apparenza distratto gli accarezzò i capelli; dal momento che non fece commenti, Naraku dedusse di essere stato un bravo bambino una volta di più. Sorrise e bevve un altro po’ di cioccolata, lasciandosi scaldare dalla sua dolcezza come dal calore del corpo del suo amante.

– Ti è piaciuto? – chiese infine Sesshomaru, calmo, continuando a giocherellare con i ciuffi della sua frangia.

– È un eufemismo – rispose Naraku, sornione, premendosi un po’ di più contro di lui, colmo del tepore del tutto diverso che provava sempre al momento di discutere dei loro giochi – A te?

– Mhm – fu la prima replica, abbastanza secca che lo spinse ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo viso, sorpreso. Ma Sesshomaru non pareva arrabbiato, solo non del tutto convinto – Mi sentivo un po’ troppo distante da me stesso.

– E dire che volevo farti i complimenti, saresti un perfetto serial killer in una fiction – cercò di scherzare Naraku, ma l’occhiata che Sesshomaru gli scoccò non fu troppo divertita.

– Preferirei di no.

– Lo so, lo so – si affrettò a rimediare lui, cominciando a sentirsi un po’ in colpa.

Era stato lui a proporre e a insistere perché si dedicassero a una fantasia di stupro, benché Sesshomaru avesse detto fin dall’inizio che il ruolo di figlio di puttana violento non lo entusiasmava. Ma l’aveva accontentato, alla fine, complici anche le rassicurazioni di Naraku che mai e poi mai sarebbe riuscito a calarsi nella finzione al punto da avere davvero paura o non eccitarsi, cosa che si era dimostrata assai vera. Se non si fosse fidato del suo Dom con ogni fibra del suo corpo, non gli sarebbe mai nemmeno passata per la testa un’idea simile; ma la prospettiva di farsi picchiare in modo meno controllato del solito, di cambiare un po’ dal suo solito atteggiamento di sub spavaldo e impertinente, era stata troppo ghiotta.

– Mi spiace che ti sia divertito così poco – disse alla fine, allungando un braccio per stringerlo a sé, cercando di fissarlo negli occhi. E Sesshomaru lo accontentò, puntandogli in viso quel suo sguardo sicuro, deciso, che poteva sembrare distante e freddo ma che, nella sua intensità, lo faceva solo sentire al sicuro.

– Non ho detto questo – rispose, calmo – Solo, non credo che vorrò ripetere.

Gli accarezzò la guancia ancora gonfia dallo schiaffo – l’unico rimpianto di Naraku, non essere chissà quanto attraente in quel momento.

– I vestiti te li farei mettere di nuovo, però – aggiunse, con un tono di voce appena più languido, passandogli un dito sotto il mento. Naraku non poté che sorridere.

– Chiamali vestiti – soffiò, malizioso – Okay. Ricevuto. Grazie per aver fatto lo sforzo… a me è piaciuto davvero. Sei forte come mi aspettavo.

Il complimento parve compiacerlo, almeno un po’. Era un suo punto di vanto, sapere di essere assai più pericoloso e carico di potenziale con la sua figura asciutta rispetto a tanti pompati dai muscoli pieni d’acqua e steroidi; e un sub doveva pur sapere quali corde toccare con il suo adorato amante.

– Bene – disse lui alla fine, in un tono morbido che arrivò dritto a fargli tremare il cuore – Allora ne è valsa la pena.

Incapace di trattenersi oltre, Naraku si sporse a baciarlo. Sesshomaru lo accolse schiudendo le labbra e premendogli una mano sulla nuca per attirarlo ancora più vicino, incuranti entrambi della tazza che rischiava di versarsi in mezzo a loro. Naraku si abbandonò al suo sapore, alla lingua che scivolava sulla sua con l’esperienza di mille baci e la passione del primo; inaspettato fu il gemito più forte del solito che Sesshomaru emise senza che lui facesse nulla di particolare, un suono un po’ sorpreso e carico di apprezzamento. Quando si divisero, i suoi occhi dorati erano liquidi di una scintilla di bramosia stranamente vivace. Naraku aggrottò appena la fronte.

– A cosa stai pensando? – mormorò, curioso, troppo stanco per eccitarsi ma sentendo comunque un languore meraviglioso concentrarsi nel suo bassoventre.

Con aria assorta, Sesshomaru abbassò lo sguardo, andando a passare un dito sull’orlo della tazza di cioccolata, raccogliendone un po’ sul polpastrello. Poi lo fece scivolare sul suo labbro inferiore, riempiendogli il naso del suo profumo e il cervello di improvvise, elettrizzanti risposte.

– A un altro… esperimento – sussurrò il suo Dom, le pupille cariche di una lussuria ricolma di dolcezza, prima di far guizzare fuori la lingua e leccare via la cioccolata.

E chi era mai Naraku per opporsi?


End file.
